vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeanne D'Arc (Revenge of the La Pucelle)
Summary Joan of Arc was a brave leader during Hundred Years' War. After suffering devastating losses, she was burned to death as suggested by the masses. By unknown method, she came back and starts killing the ones who convinced the masses that she is a witch, cutting their heads. She is the main heroine of Revenge of the La Pucelle. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C Name: Jeanne D'Arc Origin: Revenge of the La Pucelle Gender: Female Age: Likely 20 Classification: Immortal, Witch Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Characteristics, Expert Swordswoman, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4 and 8; As long as her mission to kill those who wronged her exists, she cannot die), Sorcery, Resurrection (Can resurrect instantly by unknown means and can resurrect others using magic), Illusion Creation (Can create illusions), Regeneration (Mid-High; Regenerated after being burnt to ashes), Passive Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement (She induces despair and fear and knocks out everyone around her just by existing, as seen when she tried to kill Charles), Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation (Has Hierbois, a holy sword made out of electricity and light), Durability Negation (Hierbois is said to able to cut smoothly no matter what she cuts), Mind Manipulation (Capable of commanding those who are resurrected by her), Summoning (Can summon Hierbois at any time), Non-Physical Interaction (Hierbois should be able to harm souls), Soul Manipulation and Fate Manipulation (Those she kills will never go to heaven, and instead get tormented eternally in hell), Resistance to Sealing (Implied that she can get out of a seal even when she gets chopped into pieces), Mind Manipulation (Resists getting consumed by her urge to kill created by the one who resurrected her) and Pain Manipulation (Can take absurd amount of pain) Attack Potency: At least Street level (Capable of cutting heads with ease. Managed to cut the head of the queen who can bust through walls, though she only managed it by doing a faint). Able to ignore conventional durability with Hierbois. Speed: Subsonic (So fast that normal eyes couldn't keep up with her) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: At least Street Class Durability: At least Street level (Took a hit from the queen, though she suffered a major injury). Resurrection, Regeneration and Immortality make her very difficult to kill. Stamina: Extremely High. Has very high stamina due to being immortal and can use resurrection spell multiple times. Range: Extended melee range (Usually uses a sword, mainly Hierbois) Standard Equipment: Hierbois, a holy sword with a property of electricity and light, forged from the soul of Saint Catherine. It can cut smoothly no matter what she cuts and she can summon it at any time. Intelligence: Above Average. Though she can't read, she is talented at both sorcery and mastery of weapons and strategic skills of war. Weaknesses: She always has urge to kill anyone when she failed to kill the one who is called by God, starting to rampage to everyone around her, killing friends or foes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Revenge of the La Pucelle Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Witches Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Illusionists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fate Users Category:Tier 9